General Rules
right Rules for the DeVco Gaming community are a bit different from the general Minecraft Rules. Mainly our rules are subject to follow the base rules of whichever game you are on. Obviously we cannot moderate in game, however if a game has a rule such as no cussing, or no griefing, or no stealing etc. we expect you to follow these rules. Your bans from games outside of Minecraft are subject to their rules and discretion. We can do nothing about this. We expect all of our Community members to uphold the rules of their respective games, and treat each other, and other players outside of the group with respect. A revised set of rules are below and expected to be followed. #Treat staff/officers with respect and do not argue with them.If you have an issue with the way a situation was handled, send a PM to an owner on our website. #No racism, sexism, religion, politics, substance-talk, illegal activity, bigotry, or any subject with the potential to offend another player, within reason (However subjective, this can be easily resolved to be objective). Although this rule may be vague, it's rather easy to understand. We don't want to have players frustrated at a conversation currently happening, or worse, players being offended by someone's bigotry. If you see this happening in a public space from someone within our group, please take screenshots and report this to an officer of the DevCo Gaming Group IMMEDIATELY. If you want to talk about something on this list with someone, we encourage you to message them privately. #No harassing other players. Again, players are here to have fun, if you're constantly spamming them with game invites or trade requests for example, that's easily harassing them. Be respectful of your fellow players and try to get along, be the bigger person in the case that someone harasses you, simply tell them to stop, if they continue, take screenshots of the harassment and report to staff on DeVco or the Steam Group Offivers ASAP. #English is to be used in public chat. If you would like to speak to people/friends in your language, please use a private message method. #Do not spam and/or use excessive caps. More than 1 or 2 words in an expletive sentence is considered excessive.Do not spam the same thing over and over, that is not the way to get someones attention. It's just a way to anger officers and other players. #Please ask before you promote other Groups/Guilds/Communities/links. This also includes posting links in group chat, please avoid posting links to NSFW sources within reason. AKA no adult images or files being posted please. Not linking to other groups or communities allows us to refrain from group drama, or causing issues between other guilds, groups, or clans. In the future we will have a list of preapproved gaming related sites, channels, and groups that you can freely link to- however for now- please ask. #Please no excessive swearing. Obviously this is a little vague. Since we can't moderate chat directly, and since there are a multitude of games with different ratings within our group- we do not expect players to abstain from cursing completely. However we do expect you to keep it civil, and under control. We understand Gamer Rage, and it's close relationship with Sailors, but we do ask you not to offend other members, and keep cursing within the appropriate context for the game. *These Rules are subject to change without warning. Check back for new/changed rules. *These rules are owned by DeVco. If you would like to use them for your own server feel free, however, please give us credit for them if you do!